Forgotten
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Maddie ends up getting Amnesia and forgetting all about her friends and she ends up forgetting about Zack the most
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Summary: Maddie ends up getting Amnesia and forgetting all about her friends and she ends up forgetting about Zack the most

Disclaimers:

Zack: Dark Sakura does not own anything form Suit life of Zack & Cody

London: nope she owns nothing (ha-ha)

Everyone: looks at London as if she is a psycho

Maddie: enough with that on with the story… please.

Everyone except Maddie: ok ok

* * *

As Maddie was working at the Candy Counter when London walks over to her along with

Corrie and Marry Margret. as London started talking with Maddie

As Maddie asked "what do you want London" she asked annoyed

As London blinked. then said

"well…I came to tell you about the A+ that I got since you gots a B"

as London singed "I got an A I got an A and you got an B" just trying to get on

Maddie's nerves then finished up by saying "A me" as Maddie rolled her eyes who's now getting very annoyed as London shoved her paper in Maddie face causing Maddie to nearly fall down as Maddie snatched the paper then said "you stole my story" as

London blinked as Maddie said "I wrote this" as London said "no didn't you said it I wrote it" as Maddie glared at her and said "but it was my story my words my idea"

As London said "but my hotel" as Maddie said "you promised not to steal my idea and then broke your promise" as London remembered that time when she they have been though it one time then said "you shouldn't of believed me that was your fault"

As Maddie said "I hate you I wish I never meet you or…maybe ahh forget you!!!"

She yelled with tears running down her face

* * *

TO~BE~CONTINUED:

Cody: ouch cliffhanger

Zack: wow Maddie got mad and she was crying London needs to apologize London: nope not going to I think Maddie needs to

Maddie: what for? You stole my story

Dark_Sakura: anyways you two stop bickering and chapter 2 is on it's way hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten **

Summary: Maddie ends up getting Amnesia and forgetting all about her friends and she ends up forgetting about Zack the most

Disclaimers:

Maddie: Dark_Sakura does not own anything

London: nope she owns nothing, nothing at all (ha-ha )

Maddie: London stop picking on her

Dark_Sakura: anyways as Maddie was saying I do not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody

Zack: nope no one can own me (ha-ha-ha)

Cody: that makes no sense

Maddie & Dark_Sakura: anyways enjoy the story….please

* * *

(showing later and away)

As Maddie just ran straight to her room

Then Maddie fell onto her bed with tears stained her cheeks

(shows London )

As London is now in her suit as she said "stupid Maddie" now with tears in her eyes and said

"I wish we didn't fight but part of me wish we never met"

(Shows ~Maddie)

As Maddie is starring at the ceiling and said "I wish I could forget about everything"

TO~BE~CONTINUED

Zack: wow Maddie was so sad

London: Maddie wished she could forget about everything

Zack: yo Dark_Sakura haven't you ever heard of be care of what you wish for?

Dark_Sakura: yea yea what ever little Zackie

Zack: don't call me little!!

Dark_Sakura: little Zackie, little Zackie

Maddie: I hope you guys enjoyed the fan fiction and chapter 3 is on its way hopefully maybe…should be

Everyone excepts Maddie: blinks

Dark_Sakura: that's my line Maddie *starts crying* then jumps up and says all well no one cares whos saids it right cause Maddie's awesome anyways

Maddie: I know I am

Everyone at the same time: well that's it for this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten 

**Summary: ****Maddie ends up getting Amnesia and forgetting all about her friends and she ends up forgetting about Zack the most**

**Disclaimers: **

**London: Dark_Sakura doesn't own suit life of Zack and Cody **

**Zack: ha-ha she doesn't own the Tipton either **

**London: nope cause my daddy does yay me (she says while clapping)**

**Maddie & Cody: you guys are crazy anyways back to the story **

**Everyone else: ok ms. annoyed people **

**Dark_Sakura: lol everyone's crazy **

**Maddie: yea whatever enjoy the story **

**London: ok I will **

**Maddie: not you the readers **

**London: ok**

**Maddie: yea to the story **

* * *

**(Shows Maddie working at the candy counter) **

**As Maddie just sold a candy bar to a customer as Zack came running into the lobby with a football as he tossed it to Cody but Cody managed to miss the ball as the ball hit Maddie right in the head **

**(Maddie had her back turned to them she was facing the candy) **

**As the ball hit Maddie in her back of the head as Maddie fell to the ground as Moseby came running in and said **

"**Zack what do you think your doing playing in the lobby" **

**As Zack just shrugged as Moseby is now over at Maddie and said**

"**Maddie are you ok?" as Maddie looked confused then said**

"**where am I" then said "um who are you" as Moseby blinked then said "your boss Mr. Moseby quit playing around" as**

**Maddie looked confused then said "what do you mean?**

**As Moseby said **

"**oh no Maddie your not kidding you got amnesia" **

**TO~BE~CONTINUED **

**Zack: wow Maddie gots amnesia didn't see that coming **

**Maddie: it said's it in the summary **

**Zack: oh **

**Cody: you didn't think that Zack would actually read it did you **

**Dark_Sakura: well Maddie got her wish **

**Maddie: I didn't mean it like that **

**London: wow Maddie you call me dumb **

**Maddie: I am so done talking **

**Moseby: this is clearly Zack's fault **

**Zack: what why how is it my fault **

**Moseby: don't know **

**Zack: its more of Dark_Sakura 's fault **

**Dark_Sakura: how **

**Maddie: you made the fan fiction **

**Dark_Sakura: oh yea sorry Madds **

**Maddie: do not call me that**

**London & Dark_Sakura: Madds **

**Maddie: London don't you start **

**Zack: hey its pretty cute**

**Maddie: what ever little Zackie **

**Zack: *sighed* don't call me that **

**Maddie: aww why not now that's a cute name **

**Zack: *blushes* *stays quiet***

**Moseby: wow Maddline you manage to get Zack quiet **

**Maddie: I know I am that awesome Dark_Sakura: and this is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed it **

**Chapter 4 is on its way **

**Zack: Maddie's got amnesia holy heck!!!! **


End file.
